Twice the Trouble
by Lapis Love
Summary: Sequel to Think Twice. When you're apart of this family you're always going to war. Follow the Salvatores: Damon, Bonnie, the twins Sebastian and Selene, and Felix through trials, tribulations, victories, and defeats.


**A/N: Naturally I shouldn't be doing this especially with all that's currently on my plate, but I wanted to give you all just a sample of a sequel that I have in mind. I can't say when I will officially try to start working on this with frequent updates but it will definitely be after I finish up Secretary and Indiscretion. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters except for all the OC's I can cook up. The rest belong to LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Mystic Falls decades later…**

Rain pelted the windows. It was dreary outside which was to be expected and for once everything seemed to be working to reflect his mood perfectly. Taking a deep breath, Damon Salvatore kept his eyes fixed on the world just beyond the pane glass windows of his family home, trying in vain to keep his mind blank.

That wasn't always an easy task especially when you've dedicated your every waking moment to thinking of one person. But that had always been the pattern with him. He'd think, over think, analyze, and overanalyze something while missing the point entirely or seeing it much too late. It was something she said she loved and hated about him, that he could make snap decisions as quickly as a synapse fires in the brain, but then drag his feet on other issues.

Damon shifted away from those thoughts, more like shied away from it. Instead he focused on the fact that he was coming up on his two-hundred and twenty-seventh birthday. A man in his position might question what did he have to show for his immortality and Damon could say this:

He had three beautiful children who were all grown and bossy and moody as hell on a good day. He was tight with his brother once again like they had been when they were mortal. He still looked fly as hell for a man his age so that was definitely saying something. And he still had his undead life so that was a plus.

Yet there was something he was missing. Vitally missing.

When he inhaled he shuddered a bit. His eyes lowered to the full canters of brandy, scotch, and bourbon. All of it had remained untouched as they had the day before. Back in the day they all would have been emptied and replaced with a new stash, but the taste of alcohol couldn't numb this feeling festering on the inside of him.

Besides, getting drunk was never possible and it would only serve to exacerbate the problem not fix it.

Damon didn't turn when he heard someone walking through the house to his present location. He knew his children well, could identify them not based on smell or simply by the sound of their voice, but from the way they approached him.

Sebastian typically hung back for a second calculating Damon's mood and frame of mind before strolling into whatever room he was loitering in. Selene usually barged in like a woman on a mission to save the world, and most of the time in her mind at least she was. Fellancio "Felix" was the more reserved of his children, so his footsteps were sometimes hesitant.

Feeling the vibration of boots stomping on the hardwood floors, Damon was pretty sure it was Selene.

"Dad?"

He pivoted a bit to face his little girl who wasn't so little anymore. To a pair of human eyes, Selene was a vibrant woman in her early twenties. Yet to Damon she was fifty-one and was the splitting image of her mother right down to her height, shape, and skin tone. The only feature Selene shared with her father was his midnight hair and eyes. When she was born, her eyes were the same electrifying blue as his, but as she got older the color darkened to now they were as blue as the stone in his daylight ring with specks of green and gold around the irises. Gone were those chubby cheeks he loved to pepper with kisses, and her fresh innocent baby powder smell had been replaced with Chanel No. 5 perfume. She had Bonnie's mouth, his wicked tongue and temperament which made her teen years an absolute joy to experience.

Simply put, she was perfect.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Damon questioned.

Selene shook her head, her tightly spiraled curls bounced against her neck. "Did you sleep at all?"

Damon couldn't remember the last time he closed his eyes and they stayed that way for longer than two seconds. He was a vampire so technically he didn't need to sleep.

"What do you really want, Selene?" Parental instinct told Damon that gauging the number of hours of sleep he got wasn't what she was really after.

The young hybrid immortal sighed before folding her arms over her chest. She took a few steps closer to her father, but yet kept a wide berth between them. Reading her dad had never truly been all that hard, but lately he had been keeping a tight lid on his emotions, not letting anything out and apparently not letting anything in either. Hearing stories from her Uncle Stefan on what a douchebag her old man used to be, Selene was getting worried about the safety of the general population.

"I want to know what's on your mind. You haven't been saying much lately and I know it's because it's nearing the one year anniversary of…"

Damon flashed over to the opposite side of the living room to stare at a painting that had been there since she was a child.

"I don't want to talk about that, Selene. I'm fine."

"No you're not," Selene challenged. "When was the last time you fed? Or hunted anything? You haven't left this house in weeks. Dad this isn't like you." Her eyes then fell on the liquor and noticed all the tumblers were still full. Definitely not like her dear old dad.

Damon clenched his hand into a tight fist tempted to throw it into a wall. He hated being mothered. Everyone who knew him knew that. He let Selene get away with it because he knew she was doing it out of love not to get on his nerves, but still it irritated him to no end. And besides, her actions and tone of voice was reminding him too much of the woman he vowed to love forever, but forever only ended up being, to him at least, a handful of years.

Selene could see her father trying his best to not show any outward reaction. She had him right where she needed him to be.

"You miss her, and I do, too. Dad…what if…what if I said I can bring her back?"

Now that finally earned some kind of reaction other than docility. Damon whipped around so fast that it made Selene's head spin, and before she knew it her dad was practically looming over her—eyes blazing, nostrils flaring, and lips pinched.

"I don't know who gave you the idea you could even _attempt _to do something like that, but I'm warning you, Selene…don't. Your mother did a thorough job of trying to scare you straight about tampering with magic that can literally rip your soul clean out of your body. Just leave it."

"But dad listen…"

"I said NO!" the windows seemed to rattle at the sound of Damon's raised voice. "She is gone. Your mother died…"

"She didn't die of natural causes. She was killed."

Damon shook his head in a poor attempt to keep _those _memories from assaulting him. Seeing those gotdamn witches circle his wife because they were some jealous bitches who wanted her power. Bonnie trying to fend them off until Damon could free himself from the devil's trap he had unwittingly fallen into. Listening to her…

Selene placed her hand on his arm to draw him back from that dark place. Damon flinched slightly and then shrugged her off.

"I can do it, daddy. I'm strong enough," Selene mustered on.

She sounded so much like Bonnie it pained him yet also gave him a sliver of hope, but Damon quickly shook it off.

"Selene, I said no. Your mother wouldn't want you to tamper with that kind of magic, and neither do I. You want to honor her memory; then honor what she taught you. Leave it alone and I mean it," Damon said through clenched teeth. He stepped around his daughter and then yanked his leather jacket off the chair it had been draped on collecting dust.

"Where are you going?" Selene asked.

Damon paused at the front door and looked at his daughter. "You want me to go out and hunt. That's what I'm about to do." He flashed a here-and-gone smile and vanished into thin air.

XXXX

Felix Salvatore watched his sister pace back and forth in his bedroom as if he were watching a tennis match. He couldn't help but overhear her conversation with their dad down in the living room. For his entire life Felix knew Selene thought outside of the box, was more than a little eccentric, but what she wanted to do sister girl was crazy.

Don't get him wrong, he missed his mother, too, but he knew that doing something as radical as raising the dead was no easy undertaking. He was a fearsome little thing, always thought three steps ahead and tried to peer as much into the future as possible before he made any kind of decision. He was so unlike his older siblings that they often excluded him from things when they were kids. Felix didn't mind because he liked to think of himself as an only child.

With Sebastian living part time in Australia it was just him, Selene, and their father. They had all lived out in Los Angeles for a couple of decades before moving back to Mystic Falls.

They should have stayed in Los Angeles.

"I know what dad says is true, but I don't care."

"Sel, why would you even think that dad would be down with you bringing mom back from the dead in the first place? Sure, he misses her, but he knows better than we do about magic and consequences. You're not thinking smart about this."

Selene glared at her younger brother wishing he'd be more like Sebastian and just trust her instincts. "That's all I've been doing for the last six weeks is thinking about this, Felix. Mom has been coming to me in my dreams."

That certainly caught and held Felix's attention like someone suddenly ripping off their clothes in a room full of people.

"You're just saying that to add validity to your case."

Sighing heavily, Selene had to temper her natural reaction which was to place her brother in a choke hold in order to knock some sense into his puffy head. Felix might have been forty-seven years old but he still sometimes exhibited the toughness of a neutered cat.

"Don't try to brush off the impact my dreams have, Felix. Every single time I dream about a dead person and deliver a message from them to their loved ones, what that ghost says always comes to past. Mom knows something bad is on the verge of happening here, and she knows she's the only one to stop it. She wants out, Felix. She's tired of paradise."

Felix rolled his eyes. It never failed to amaze Selene—the color of his eyes. One was blue like their dad's the other green like their mom's. Felix was Damon Salvatore's doppelganger but he was more like Bonnie Salvatore than anything else. Her twin Sebastian lucked out. He only favored their parents and didn't look like one explicitly.

As much as he wanted to discredit what his sister said, Felix couldn't. He knew about Selene's gift. She was a medium. Something that had been established right when she was going through puberty, which made going to sleep an interesting experience since she suffered with night terrors for a long time.

Selene sat down on the edge of Felix's queen sized bed. "I wouldn't attempt to do something like this if I didn't feel it couldn't work or wasn't important. We can bring her back, Felix. Dad will be happy again. We'll be a family again."

"Ah correction, dad will murder the both of us in our sleep and bury us in a shallow grave."

"Then I'll haunt his ass for all eternity," Selene promised. "With your power and mine we can do this."

Felix adamantly shook his head. He didn't see dead people in his dreams thank God, but Felix was a warlock albeit not a very good one. Because he was half mortal and half immortal his powers never fully developed. Some friends of his mom's tried to explain his situation as best they could but since he and his siblings were the first to exist in nature they simply weren't that many answers to be found or given. He knew it was said that a being couldn't be a witch and vampire at the same time or any other combination, but his very existence seemed to incinerate that notion.

"We can't do this, Selene. You know neither one of us is strong enough to undertake something like that; and even if we did have the power…where's the spell? And who's to say it would even work? What would mom come back as if she came back at all? We can't do this. It's too dangerous."

Selene nibbled a corner of her lip ready to drop the other shoe. "You're not going to like this but this may be our only option." Pause. "We can petition Silas."

Felix's eyes enlarged so widely Selene could swear she saw his brain. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, WOMAN!" he raged. "Silas the Immortal," Felix mocked, " is not going to grant us that favor without a hefty and I do mean _hefty _price."

"Then I'll get the spell from him."

"You think he's got it written down in a journal somewhere? He's not Uncle Stefan."

Selene snorted. "This can work. I know someone who's willing to help us."

Felix could do nothing but curl his lip. His sister had come up with her fair share of crazy and outlandish ideas throughout the years, but this was taking the cake right out of the bakery in full daylight with a cop parked outside.

He didn't want to know who would be stupid enough to ever agree with Selene's plan, but Felix couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Who?"

"Me."

Both Salvatore's drew their attention to the person hovering in the doorway.

Felix tossed his hands up in the air. "Kol Mikaelson," he glared at Selene. "You really do strive to constantly get us caught up in some shit, sis."

Selene grinned. "I am my father's daughter."

**A/N: Since I concluded Think Twice I did play around with the possibility of a sequel. I wanted to show the early years of Bamon's marriage and of course feature their children growing up. In this I hope to have the best of both worlds in doing chapters that will be dedicated to flashbacks only and then showing what's going on in present time. You will see some familiar faces, and I of course will get into what happened to Bonnie and how Silas will play into all of this in due time. I've never written a sequel to any of my stories before so I figured why not for my most popular one to date. But thank you for guys for reading! I'll keep you posted on when to expect the next chapter. Love you.**


End file.
